Angel
by Miko no Yoru
Summary: La curiosidad que tenia no me dejaba, su rostro era claro en mis recuerdos, no dejaba de pensar en ella, era confuso, quería saber...


**¡Hola!**

**Se les saluda desde el planeta Ia-chan**

**Disclaimer: **Shugo Chara es de otra persona, esta historia la escribió mi amiga-hermana-tía (raro), yo solo quiero compartirla =)

**No los distraigo más, bueno lean:**

**ANGEL**

Ella caminaba como siempre hacia la escuela, como hasta ahora yo la seguía, era normal, era cotidiano, en silencio, pero de alguna manera no era aburrido.

Tenía vacaciones hace mucho, tenía tiempo de sobra, tenía el todo el tiempo para mirarla, para estar con ella, pero ella no notaba mi presencia, en realidad nadie lo hacía, por eso, tenía el todo el tiempo para mirarla, para estar con ella, pero en silencio.

El día que llegue a la tierra, tenía vacaciones después de tanto, pero no sabía qué hacer con el tiempo que me abundaba, no era visible, podía escoger que hacer. Más que vacaciones, tenía una prueba que me imponían, para saber que podía hacer sin órdenes, si podía sucumbir a lo malo. El primer día de mis vacaciones, la vi a ella, estaba sola, las demás personas caminaban a su lado, sin siquiera notarlo, me sorprendió, me confundió que a ella parecía no importarle, sonreía y hablaba sola, pero en sus ojos no parecía haber lo mismo.

La curiosidad que tenia no me dejaba, su rostro era claro en mis recuerdos, no dejaba de pensar en ella, era confuso, quería saber. De alguna forma parecía que con solo ver ese rostro otra vez en mi cabeza, la confusión se asomaba y las incógnitas se acumulaban en mi cabeza, las interrogantes tenían peso en mis cavilaciones, los humanos no eran así, formaban grupos para vivir, pero ella no.

La busque y la encontré, la miraba, pero no podía deducir que era lo que pensaba, no podía descifrarlo, era extraño. La seguí, quería saber más, vivía sola, hablaba sola o eso era lo que yo pensaba, parecía hablar con unas muñecas de distintos colores, con una pequeña sonrisa y esos ojos tristes preguntaba al aire, luego fingía una respuesta que parecía darle. Pasaba la mayor parte del día en silencio y yo con ella, la miraba tratando de descifrar que me indicaba su mirada pero no podía descubrirlo.

Las razones de su soledad llegaron un día a mí, cuando ella hablaba sola sentada en la orilla de su cama y yo mirándola desde el piso sentado escuchando, solo escuchando, mirando como sus lagrimas rebelaban, sus manos cubriendo su rostro, cayó al piso, parecía que ella sabía que yo me encontraba ahí, traté de abrazarla, aun así ella no me sentía.

Ella no lo sabe, pero nos hicimos amigos, cada mañana abro sus cortinas, acomodo sus zapatos par que no le cueste tanto levantarse por las mañanas apago su despertador y le canto una canción al oído, ella está acostumbrada a esto. La soledad no es buena dicen, ella opina diferente, aun así y sigo a su lado.

Los días, las semanas, los meses trascurrían, era muy voluble, a veces triste otros con una sonrisa y esa mirada indescifrable aun para mí. Al ir a la escuela me quedaba en la copa de una árbol, al volver saltaba y la seguía con las manos en los bolsillos, las ultimas semanas se veía más triste de lo normal, _¿la razón?_ La razón no me gustaba, me daba mal humor, lo vi una tarde, era eso, un chico era normal que se enamorara, pero él no me agradaba, no la mire ese día, la pasamos en silencio, sin cuestiones, yo triste, ella confundida, por esos momentos cambiamos papeles.

No me gustaba verla así, solo no me gustaba, sabía que su depresión era demasiada, las miradas que daba ahora eran más indescifrables y me asustaba verla así. En contra de lo que quería, busque la manera que ella sonriera y lo único que lo podía lograr era él.

Amu parecía apagarse cada día más, eso no me gustaba, sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer y no me gustaba, pero de cualquier modo lo hice, por momentos entre en el cuerpo de ese chico, Tadase. Su cuerpo era pequeño para mí, pude con eso hacer que se conocieran, se acercaran, podía, por esos breves instantes hablar con ella, pero esa mirada no cambiaba, tenía escondido algo muy profundo.

Quien hablaba por él era yo, quien se estaba enamorando de ella cada vez más éramos los dos, intervenía las primeras semanas, a quien conoció fue a mí, logre que Tadase, se enamorara de Amu, la primera salida entre nosotros la acompañe yo. El cine parecía ser bueno, la llevé, luego a tomar algo. _Me siento a gusto, es cómodo estar contigo, es como si te conociese hace mucho_ esas palabras las guardé y ese momento pude ver como ese momento sus ojos se iluminaban, estuve a punto de descubrir que quería decir su mirada.

Decidí ya no interferir, como su guardián invisible, la seguí a su casa, sonreía, no era por él, era por mí. Yo su ángel guardián invisible de negro, trataría de hacerla feliz.

Los días transcurrían Amu se encontraba con Tadase, aun así ella no parecía tener la misma conexión como cuando yo estaba en su cuerpo, _No es igual_ repetía echada en su cama. Mis intenciones buenas de dejarla con él parecían desvanecerse con los días, deseaba ser un humano, pero no lo era y ese era el punto, nada podía hacer.

Los días pasaban y Amu parecía buscarme en Tadase, aun así no lo conseguía. Esa tarde salió con él no muy convencida, yo la seguía, no sonreía, yo tampoco lo hacía.

Un pequeño lago, un bote, ellos dos y yo flotando, Amu no parecía convencida, sus ojos eran esos ojos impenetrable, tan duros, pero él no lo notaba, le era indiferente. Trataba de acercarse físicamente a ella, no podía intervenir, mire a otro lado. Mala elección.

El bote por algo de corriente y el descuido de él, se perdieron los remos, estaban muy lejos de la orilla, Amu estaba asustada, yo no podía intervenir, Tadase trato de alcanzar los remos que se hundían en ese lago profundo, no lo logro, se iba a ahogar, se sostuvo de la orilla del bote, Amu trato de ayudarlo, no lo lograba, un impuso del viento y la corriente, hicieron que ambos cayero9n al agua, ella se ahogaba, Tadase también, al último no pudo mas, Tadase no estaba más, ella sabía que eso era lo último, era el fin y no pudo más…

Con una mano pude recibirla, ella parecía confundida, me veía expectante a que yo dijese algo, flotando la aleje de ahí, miro atrás con triste por Tadase, pero no dijo nada, en silencio diviso el bote flotando volcado a lado, su cuerpo flotando con el de Tadase. _Él y tu tenían diferentes caminos_, me miró, como yo lo hacía siempre con ella, parecía saber quién era yo.

_ Tu mirada… te conozco…_ las palabras que me decía, tenían la mirada de esa vez, ahora lo comprendía, sus sentimientos, pude descifrar todo, sus sentimientos se mezclaban, _Tristeza, Soledad, Melancolía. _Pero ahora sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa, felicidad y algo más creo que era _Seguridad, _tal vez_ Tranquilidad. _

La miraba y ella a mí, no parecía confundida parecía feliz, mucho tal vez, sus ojos no eran opacados por lo sombrío, ahora podía reconocer, _La Paz_ que me generaba y ella irradiaba. _Soy Ikuto, nos vamos… Amu_. Sonreí ahora me podía ver, era un instante feliz después de todo.

La muerte parecía haberle hecho bien, parecía tranquila, otra sorpresa que ella me daba. Con su sonrisa y el análisis que me hacia daba la impresión de tratar de recordarme, quede esperando un indicio para que me recordara. _Te vi en mis sueños…_. No era el único que soñaba.

_Era un instante juntos, solo un instante, pero parecía eterno._

Espero sus comentarios.

Ia-chan fuera=)


End file.
